How Nonny Saved the Bubble Guppies (2)
by Al Pal 25
Summary: The show "Bubble Guppies" has six main characters. One of the old ones returns...
1. DX Face

"That's a rap!" shouted the director. The Bubble Guppies had just finished taping the last episode of Season 1. A few minutes later, the director came out with some news.

"Attention, everyone," he said. "Wild Brain will no longer be helping "Bubble Guppies" air on TV anymore.

The characters of the show, Nonny, Oona, Goby, Deema, Molly and Gil, sighed and "Aw, maaan!"-ed.

"But, the good news is…" said the director. "Someone else will be helping us run the show."

The guppies jumped up in the air with relief. It had been about ten months since the show had started airing.

"Hey, guys," said Nonny. "I wonder how much less fun the show would be if Chet we're still here."

"CHET?!" exclaimed Deema. "DX face!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell on the floor on purpose. Everyone laughed. Chet had been the seventh character on the show before the show aired. He hurt Nonny for some dumb reason-his friend moved away-and now he paid the price for hurting Nonny…he wasn't on the show anymore.

"Let's go get some ice cream!" said Goby.

"Good idea!" said Deema. The six friends headed to the ice cream shop to get ice cream.


	2. Ice Cream Shop Surprise

"Wow, this blue moon ice cream is amazing," said Gil.

"And this Zanzibar Chocolate is super rich," said Oona.

"Hey, isn't that someone we know?" asked Goby. Someone had just walked through the door of the ice cream shop. It was the friendly teacher on the show-Mr. Grouper.

"Hi!" said Molly, waving to try and get their pretend teacher's attention. As soon as Mr. Grouper saw them, he walked over to them and started a conversation.

"So, I see you guys are having ice cream…without me," said Mr. Grouper, pretending to be sad. The six friends knew he was just kidding, but Nonny gave Mr. Grouper money to get a sundae.

"Aw, thanks, Nonny," said Mr. Grouper. "You guys are the best." As Mr. Grouper walked up to the cashier to get his ice cream, someone else walked through the door. It was someone tall who looked vaguely familiar to all six guppies, especially Nonny, and was with who seemed to be his friend. The two tall humans walked up behind Mr. Grouper and waited in line.

"Hey, guys," whispered Nonny, "do we know that kid over there?" He pointed to the person that looked familiar. Evidently, Deema knew exactly who it was, who covered her eyes and belted out as loud as she could: "OH, NOOOO! CHET'S BACK! DX FACE!"


	3. What's He Doing Here?

"Chet?" asked Nonny. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I still live here," answered Chet in a mostly-positive way.

"Who's your friend?" asked Gil.

"This is Jason, remember?" said Chet, who all of a sudden seemed so mad steam could come out of his ears.

"Just…just calm DOWN, Chet," said Jason.

"You're right," said Chet. "I…I just need to put the past behind me."

The 6 friends stood frozen in their tracks. Mr. Grouper left the ice cream shop because he didn't want to see Nonny and Chet get into another fight.

"What do you want from us?" asked Goby.

"I didn't even know you were here!" exclaimed Chet. "How am I supposed to "want" something from you if I don't even know where you are?"

"Good point," said Goby, satisfied with Chet's answer.

"Did you ever get in trouble after the incident?" asked Molly.

"Nope," said Chet, with a tiny grin.

Nonny suddenly felt mad. He felt that Chet should get what he deserved-a trip to juvenile detention.

"Listen here, buddy," said Nonny, "I don't know anyone who can get away with torturing my friends and not have any kind of-"

"Actually," said Chet in an immature voice, "they kicked me off of the show, and thank goodness. I didn't want to have to deal with you for the rest of my life."

That did it for Nonny…again. He took a swing at Chet, only to miss and hit the manager of the store (who had come to see what was going on). He had hit him right in the…

"That's gonna hurt for the rest of his life," said Goby.

"Ouch," said Deema.

"Well," said Chet, "seeing as how you were trying to hurt me again, I might as well do the same thing!" Chet clenched his fists and swang right at Nonny. There was a loud bang. Nonny went flying into the air and landed right in Oona's arms.

"Well," said Nonny, his voice weak. "This is awkward."

"What did you do that for?" asked Oona to Chet.

"I was just returning the favor," said Chet, harshly.

"Let's get him!" said Deema.

"Right," said Chet. "I would back off if I were you." He held up a tazor that made the Guppies stay silent.

"This is just pleasing," said Chet. "Don't you think, Jason?"

Jason was running down the street screaming. Chet screamed as well, only he was angry and not scared. He had just returned to being bad. He had never even stopped!


	4. Another Plan

"Well, that happened," said Deema, awkwardly. The six friends sat down in the ice cream shop hushed. Nonny couldn't believe that Chet had not gotten into trouble for what he did to his friends. Nonny doesn't feel angry much, but he was angry now. He started thinking about threatening things to do to Chet. Killing him wasn't an option, because he would be in just as much trouble as Chet should've been in. Plus, it's violent.

"Hey, guys," said Nonny, "I have an Chet used on you awhile ago?"

"Yeah?"

"So, here's the plan," said Nonny. "We're going to play a trick on him. I need everyone to buy some of that spray-on mix. When everyone has a can, dump them all out. That's when-"

Nonny was interrupted by Deema. "Wait, so you mean buy a can of that sticky stuff and waste it on the ground? I don't think that's a very good idea. I mean, if we're going to catch Chet with that stuff-"

Nonny cut off Deema's response. "See, that's the trick. We'll act like there's stuff in it. Since it's illegal to use this stuff on a human, we won't have to spray him. And the best and final part: Chet will be outnumbered 6-1, so he'll mostly likely get scared. If this all works out, I'll be fine with Chet's punishment."

"That's a good idea, Nonny!" said Oona.

"Only one problem," replied Nonny, "Who knows who Jason will side with."

A/N - Sorry, that I haven't updated in a year. I promise that I will update once every two weeks at least this year. Thank you to whoever is reading this story!


	5. Nonny's Realization

Nonny and the gang headed to the store to get some spray-on mix. Nonny didn't have a doubt in his mind that the plan wouldn't work.

"Dude," said Gil to Nonny, "I'm just as psyched as you are about this prank. I wish Chet didn't get mad so easily."

Nonny had a realization. He was the one who made Chet mad in the first place. He was the one who took over Chet's best friend's spot on the show. But, also, he never apologized for making Chet mad. Nonny's anger turned into regret.

"Hey, guys?" said Nonny to his friends, "I think we're making a mistake."

"What do you mean, Nonny?" asked Molly.

"Yeah," said Goby, "Isn't this what you've been looking forward to? Getting revenge on the bully that bullied us?"

"But I think it's my fault that Chet is so angry," replied Nonny. "I realized that I never said I was sorry to him for taking Jason's spot on the show."

The five other friends were hushed. They couldn't believe Nonny was changing his mind, but they understood his decision.

"We'll help you out, Nonny," said Oona, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," said Nonny, "Now let's go find Chet."


	6. No One's Home

Nonny and the rest of the friends were on their way to Chet's house. As they were walking, Nonny was calming down and beginning to feel less angry. He felt bad for not apologizing to Chet in the first place. But, when they got to his front door, no one answered.

"I guess no one's home," said Goby. "Maybe he's hanging out with Jason somewhere."

"I guess so," said Nonny, worriedly. It was a little scary having to watch out for Chet again. Just then, Nonny knew exactly what to do. He had to go home and find something Chet might like and give it to him. He was sure Chet would forgive him then.

"Guys," said Nonny, stealthily, "We have to swing by my house for something."

"What is it for?" asked Molly.

"It's between me and Chet," Nonny responded. Nonny and his friends quickly headed to Nonny's house. When they got there, the light was on inside.

"Oh, good," said Nonny, "My mom's home." He opened the door. It was very quiet. Nonny was confused. His mom was nowhere to be found. Just then, someone jumped from the mini staircase that lead out from the kitchen. The "jumper" was wearing a dark orange mask over his face. He was a little taller than the six friends, and he wore almost the same exact clothes as...Nonny.

"Who are you?!" screamed Nonny, "And why are you robbing my house?"

The person took off the mask. The six friends couldn't believe who it was.


	7. Jason's Decision

Nonny stood in disbelief at the figure that lingered in front of him.

"JASON?" exclaimed Nonny. "What're you doing here? I thought for sure that you were Chet!"

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Chet guys. He told me to find you guys, and then bring you to him."

"Well, guess what?!" exclaimed Deema, "You're not taking us anywhere! Let me at him!" Deema charged towards Jason, but Gil and Goby were able to restrain her. Both Gil and Goby knew something was up.

"Hey, Nonny," whispered Gil, "I've been your best friend ever since I can remember, and I know you'll probably think I'm crazy, but I don't think that Jason is siding with Chet on this one."

Nonny knew exactly what Gil was talking about. Jason had been friends with Chet for awhile, but he'd also made new friends on "Bubble Guppies" before he moved away. Jason probably regretted ever being friends with Chet after what he'd done to the six friends.

"Jason, do you really want to do what you're doing right now?" asked Nonny. "You can still be friends with us, or you can still be friends with Chet the Gorilla. What would you rather do?"

Jason thought long and hard. He didn't want to get bullied by Chet for letting the six friends go. He knew what consequences were at stake. Then, he faintly remembered Chet saying five words before he moved away:

"You were my last friend."

Jason couldn't leave Chet. They were like brothers...odd brothers, but somehow, their friendship had been working. Jason felt he was making the right decision.

"I'm really sorry, everyone," said Jason, almost shedding a tear, "Chet's MY pal." Jason shoved Nonny into a closet and jammed it shut. He knew Nonny was the only one who could stop him from what he was about to do next. He grabbed a piece of rope conveniently laying on the floor and wrapped it around the five remaining friends. Jason concluded with pulling out a walkie-talkie. Jason talked into the device:

"Yes, Chet. They're here."


	8. Free At The Moment

Jason felt so bad for what he'd just done. He didn't know how to feel about Chet anymore. If he made Chet happy, he would lose six cool and awesome friends. But, if he made Chet mad, he would never hear...or feel...the end of it.

"Jason?!" screamed the five friends that were tied up, "What are you doing?"

"Think about what you're doing, Jason," shouted Oona, "Is this what Nonny wants you to do? Is this what you want to do?"

Jason knew that Chet was coming. He didn't want to disappoint him. But, he was just disappointing five times as many people in contrast. Jason's feelings started shifting, like two plates of the Earth's surface, or...well, I'm not good at comparisons.

Meanwhile, Nonny struggled to get out of the jammed closet. He was using all his might, but he was too small, too weak, and too angry to get it open. Why did any of this happen? Why did he have to be on "Bubble Guppies"? Why did He not apologize to Chet? Wait...he was supposed to apologize for taking Jason's spot on the show. What would've happened if Jason hadn't moved away? This gave Nonny a good idea.

Jason listened to Oona's words. He knew Oona. He knew Nonny. They loved each other. Why was he keeping them, along with the rest of the friends, away from each other? And it was all just to impress a "monster" named Chet? Jason knew what TRULY had to be done, now.

"Nonny?" Jason called. He opened the closet, which made Nonny fall out face-first onto the floor. "I'm sorry about everything. I just want you to know that-"

"Don't be sorry," said Nonny, "I have a great idea."

"What is it?" asked Jason.

"I've decided to resign from the show."

Not one soul in that entire room had words to comprehend what just came out of the orange-haired boy.

"I mean, think about it!" he continued, "If I wouldn't have signed up for "Bubble Guppies," none of this drama would've never happened. None of Chet's anger would've been released from inside of him. And, most of all, everyone would've been safe."

"Well, that is a good idea..." started Jason. "But, I have a better idea." Jason, who was still clutching the rope that trapped Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, and Oona...let go.

"There," said Jason, "Now, Nonny, you don't have to resign anything." The five friends ran up to Nonny and gave him the biggest hug imaginable. But, Nonny felt that the hug was missing something...someone.

"Bring it in, Jason," said Nonny, motioning him to join the hug. When Jason did, Nonny had no idea how many people must had suffocated from his hugs. Oh well. But, Nonny was happy again. Just then, a voice came on over Jason's walkie-talkie.

"I'm here, now."


	9. The Tazor vs Nonny

A/N - I'm going to finish this story by the beginning of February, and then I will finally start working on other stories, mainly BG: Star Wars. Hope you enjoy them! Okay, let's get back to where we left off.

Chet opened the front door to Nonny's house. He was here. He was angry. He was hungry...for revenge. Chet walked towards Nonny and lifted his arm up. Nonny shielded himself with his arms expecting to take the blow from Chet. Chet instead put his arm down and reached behind him. Nonny expected the item that Chet took out to be another can of spray-on mix. But, it wasn't. It was...

"A TAZOR?!" exclaimed Jason. "Chet, isn't that a little violent?"

"Not as far as revenge goes," smirked Chet. Nonny knew what REALLY took it to far. But, Chet wouldn't do that, would he?

"Alright," said Chet, "I'm gonna tell everyone how this'll go. You don't fight, you don't get hurt. Anything else, and this tazor-" He held it up "-will be used. Everyone clear on that?" Everyone nodded except for Nonny and Jason. But, Chet didn't notice.

Chet continued with his speech. "I want everyone upstairs, now."

Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, and Oona all zoomed up the stairs and waited for Nonny to join them. But, Nonny surprised everyone. He sat on the ground and folded his legs as calmly as he could.

Chet was enraged. He pulled out his tazor and aimed at Nonny's glasses. Nonny felt calm. He didn't care that Chet was about to taze him. Chet started getting closer and closer.

"You should try this sometime," said Nonny, "Studies show that sitting with your legs crossed reduces stress AND anger levels."

"How do you know that?" asked Gil from the top of the stairs.

"I figured it out myself," answered Nonny. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"It doesn't really look like it matters now," said Chet harshly, "because now it's time to learn about how revenge works. Chet swung his arm back with force, and swung it back at Nonny's face.

"NNOO!" screamed Jason. He jumped in front of Nonny to protect him, only to be tazed in the process. Jason fell to the floor unconsciously. Everyone gasped.

"What have I done?!" shouted Chet. He couldn't believe he tazed his only friend.

"Look what happened when you got mad," said Nonny, still as calmly as he was before, "You tried to impress your friend, but instead you hurt him. How does that make you feel?" Nonny regretted asking that last question, because he knew exactly how he felt.

"This..." whispered Chet, "...is ALL YOUR FAULT!" He lifted his arm up with the tazor still in his possession. But, Nonny surprised everyone. He stood up in a split second and put his left hand out.

"Wait," said Nonny, "What do you plan on doing now? Jason is unconscious. He can't see what you'll do to us."

"No," said Chet, shedding a tear, "but, I can taze every single one of you. "Bubble Guppies"? I think not. This is finally going to be finished." Before he could taze Nonny, Nonny pulled out something from his back pocket with his right hand, his left hand still facing Chet. In his left hand was a can of spray-on mix.

"I want you to spray us with this instead of tazing us," said Nonny, "That way, we can never escape. He tossed the can to Chet. Chet caught it as he dropped the tazor. The five friends at the top of the stairs were screaming at Nonny to tell him to stop what he was doing.

"This is interesting," said Chet, "You'd rather stay in the same spot forever while still living than just die right now? Risky, but it's your funeral." He pushed the button on top of the can...nothing came out.

"Hey!" said Chet, angrily, "There's nothing in here!"

"I know," said Nonny. He picked up the tazor and threw it at Chet. The tazor, which was still on, nailed him right in the chest. Chet fell to the floor, unconscious. Everyone cheered. Nonny cheered the loudest. The Bubble Guppies were back. Just then, the door opened up again. There was a loud scream.

"What happened in here?!"


	10. It Ends In The Van

Mr. Grouper and Nonny's mother stood at the front of the house, the front door wide open. Nonny's mom didn't expect to see two unconscious kids laying on the shiny floor of her house.

"Oh..." said Nonny, "Hi there! Uh, um, well, this kid right here-" He pointed to Jason "-tried to save us from getting tazed by this kid." Nonny turned around and pointed to Chet. "Unfortunately, they both got tazed."

"Well, shouldn't we take them to the hospital?!" asked Nonny's mother.

"Yeah," said Mr. Grouper, "I don't think they're all right."

"Yeah, let's do that," said Nonny. Everyone that was still conscious carried Chet and Jason out to Nonny's mother's van. On the way to the hospital, Chet and Jason came to.

"Uhhhhh..." moaned Chet, "My chest hurts."

"So does mine," groaned Jason.

"Hey, Jason!" exclaimed Chet, "You're all right!"

"Of course I am," said Jason, "Did you think that tazors kill people?"

"Well, I guess not anymore," chuckled Chet. Then, Chet noticed that all six friends were riding with Nonny's mother in a van. (Yes, it was a huge van.) Chet looked for Nonny, and sure enough, Nonny was in the front, out of his reach.

"Where are we going?" asked Chet out loud.

Everyone jumped, but Nonny's mother said, "We're taking you to the hospital just in case you're injured."

"I'm not injured," said Chet, arrogantly, "Tazors can't kill people."

"Okay, Chet," said Nonny, in a loud tone of voice, "Let me explain to you what's going on, okay? You tazed Chet, and then you got tazed so you wouldn't taze anyone else. When my mom and Mr. Grouper found you and Jason laying on the floor, we decided to take you to the hospital. We're on our way there right now."

"Well, where's Mr. Grouper?" asked Chet, "I can't believe I missed him again!"

"What do you mean?" asked Molly.

"I thought that you'd never met him before," said Goby.

"Yeah," said Deema, "When the show first started up, Mr. Grouper was added just after you got kicked off the show. How could you have met him before?"

"Doesn't anyone ever pay attention to me?" wondered Chet out loud, "Mr. Grouper is my neighbor! We hung out all the time. But then, he got busy with the show, and we didn't really see each other that much anymore. And, it really made me mad. So when Jason moved back here, it was just like old times. Then, one day, Jason and I saw him at this ice cream shop. We decided to go in to meet up with him, but you guys were there, and that's how this whole situation unfolded." Everyone stared at Chet with a blank look on their face as if to say: "Mr. Grouper knew you?" Nonny dared not to ask Chet a dumb question.

"So, I guess I have to call my parents and tell them I'll be home after I go visit someone at the hospital," said Chet. "Yo, I'm sorry about this whole thing, guys. Are we cool?"

Everyone except for Nonny said yes. Nonny never apologized to him first. That's when he spoke up.

"No, I'm sorry, Chet," he said, "If I wouldn't have signed up for the show, none of this would've happened."

"Yeah, I guess..." started Chet, "I guess, you're right. Well, I forgive you, bro. Now, back to my question, do you forgive me?"

Everyone leaned towards Nonny to hear him say: "Yes." Nonny saved Chet.

Oh, and the Bubble Guppies, too.

THE END

Epilogue will explain events during and after Chet and Jason at the hospital.

-Your pal, Al Pal!


	11. Epilogue

Welcome to the Epilogue!

I decided to finally update after all this time. So, you'll finally find out what happens to everyone after the events of Chapter 10!

Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema &amp; Oona: They left early from the hospital to attend a special announcement from the studio. That announcement was that Season 2 was officially starting production. Everyone would start acting again and go back to normal.

As for the adults, Mr. Grouper stayed along with Nonny and his mother to make sure that Chet and Jason were okay. Were they okay? Yes. Everyone will be fine. Is that a good or bad thing? TBD! But, Chet apologized again to Nonny and Jason for putting them through everything they have been put through.

Everyone is good friends now, but with the third installment in this series out (I will try as hard as I can to update more frequently...school and all) I'm going to test the relationships of all the Guppies.

Traveling to London is not for everyone! But it definitely is for one person...and its not a guppy! - Hint for the next story.

Anyways, I hope you liked this weird explanation. If there's something else you need to know, ask me and I'll most likely let you know about it.

Now, to get to work on "How Nonny Traveled With The Bubble Guppies"!

\- Your pal, Al Pal!


End file.
